First Date
by Girl from the Hollow
Summary: It's Luke and Lorelai's first date. Afterwards, they have sex. The next morning, Chris calls with hospital news about Gigi. Lorelai feels obligated to go. Luke gets mad when he spyes and see's Lorelai kissing Christopher and gets revenge on her physically
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE READ, AND WRITE REVIEWS. GOOD, BAD, AND INBETWEEN. PLEASE BE STRAIGHT, AND HONEST, NO FAVORS. BE A BITCH, PLEASE. I WANT HONESTY. TELL ME IF IT TOTALLY SUCKS!!!!!!!!!! **PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**

**Ch1. Just Kiss Me.**

"Woa, it sure is crowded in here!" Exclaimed Lorelai, looking around the restaurant, doors closing behind her.

"Don't worry, I have a reservation," said Luke.

"Are you sure, I don't see an open table anywhere."

"Yes, I think I'd remember making a reservation," said Luke. His attention was now turned to the reservation worker. "The name's under Luke Danes."

The woman flipped through some papers attached to a clipboard. "I'm sorry, Sir. But there is no reservation under that name."

"I told you so," Lorelai gloated.

"That's impossible," said Luke, ignoring her. "I made it quite a while ago."

"Oh yes, here it is. I'm sorry, right this way." Said the woman, leading them to their table.

Luke and Lorelai followed her to the back of the restaurant. Luke pulled Lorelai's chair from behind her so she could sit. It was a small candle-lit table set for just the two of them. Lorelai right away noticed the center-piece. It was the most beautiful assortment of flowers she had ever seen in her entire life.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly," said the woman, handing them their menus. She turned and walked away.

"So, Luke," said Lorelai, starting conversation. "How did you know about this place, I've never heard of it in my entire life."

"I called around. I just wanted the best for you. So do you like it?" Asked Luke.

"Oh, my God. Yes. This place is beautiful. I never thought you were the Tuxedo-Dinner guy. And I love these flower arrangements," she said smiling.

Luke placed his hand on hers, and squeezed a little. "As long as you're happy," he said staring into her eyes, her big blue angelic eyes. She couldn't help but to smile.

Their waiter walked over to the table. "Hello, I'm Juanita, I'm going to be your waiter for the rest of this evening. Are we ready to order?" She asked them.

"Um, I'll have the Eggplant Parmesan," said Luke. "Lorelai?" He turned to Lorelai.

"Uh, geez, I don't know. Everything looks so delicious."

"Take your time, " said Luke to Lorelai.

"I guess I'll go with the Veal Piccata," said Lorelai, handing the waiter her menu. "I'm sorry," she said to Luke. "Is that too expensive?"

"No, not at all. You just order what you want."

The waiter jotted down their orders quickly. "Anything to drink?" Asked the waiter.

"White wine, please," said Lorelai.

"Uh, Scotch."

"Okay, I'll be back with your order in no time." She walked off.

Luke and Lorelai ate dinner quickly. They both knew where the evening was headed. Afterwards, they went to Luke's to "hang out" as Luke would describe it.

* * *

**_Afterwards_**

"Goodness, it's dark in here," said Lorelai, looking around the diner.

Luke flipped the light switch, yet nothing happened. "Great," he said "power's out."

"Sucko," said Lorelai.

"We could just go to your place to do--"

"What? We could go to my place to do what?" Asked Lorelai, confused.

"Whatever. Watch a movie or something. You know, just hang out," he said, face turning red.

"It's ten thirty at night. Too late to watch a movie."

"Oh, well--"

"Luke, what were you going to say? Be honest with me."

"Nothing."

"Luke."

"What?"

"Come on. I think we both know where this is going. And I think we both know what you were thinking when you said we could go to my place. The date's over, you should have taken me home. But you didn't, so here we stand. Are you going to kiss me, or what?"

Luke smiled. "Lorelai, it's the first date."

"I know, Luke. But standing here, thinking about doing something, but not doing it. And then denying it when questioned is not right. It just makes you look immature and foolish. Don't think, Luke, just do."

_''No wonder she got pregnant at sixteen,''_ Luke thought to himself. Happy she was talking him through it, he leaned in for a big one.

"Luke," said Lorelai, tired of waiting.

"Yea."

"Just kiss me already!" She grabbed both of his hands and pressed them against her hips while hers lingered somewhere behind his neck. And then it happened. The kiss. Their first kiss. She kissed him passionatley at first, but then loosing steam. The kiss lasted a few seconds, but then she felt him pulling back. "What's wrong?"  
"I can't do this, Lorelai."

"What? Why?"

"It's only the first date. If this were to happen, and things didn't work out, then you'll be all emotionally involved. And I don't want to hurt you. I can't watch you get hurt. Not again. I've watched you go from guy to guy and each of them hurt you, and I don't want too be the next in line. If it's real, what I've been feeling for you these past eight years, then it'll happen on it's own. When it's time. But we shouldn't try to force anything on us."

"So you're saying, just go with the flow?"

He laughed a little. "Yes," he said. "Just go with the flow."

"So you don't want to?"

"No, Lorelai. God, no. I do, more than you'll ever know, but I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Nice excuse."

"Lorelai..." he said shaking his head. "It's not that at all..."

"Luke, I appreciate you not wanting to be just another chapter in my life. But I'm a big girl, I can look after myself. This is what I want."

"Okay. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Luke, I"m definatley positive about this one."

"Okay." He smiled, and kissed her soft. "Because if you're not sure, then we can just..."

"LUKE!"

"Sorry." He leaned in again, but this time, with more force. The kiss this time lasted a while. It was passionate and perfect. They both wanted the same thing, and the same thing, they both would get.

She drew back, not knowing why. And there they stood. In the dark, all alone. No light, no noises, no vision. Nothing. Nothing but the tingling sensation of his warm breath against her neck. She leaned in again. They kissed until their mouths were numb. It was then that they moved backwards towards the stairs. As they did this, he unbuttoned her jacket, as she unzipped his heavy coat. His coat fell. They made it halfway up the stairs when her jacket fell to the ground, joining his coat. Her started on her top, but continued to kiss her. As they made their way upstairs, her shirt fell off of her. Without thinking, he started to unzipp her skirt.

"Wait, Luke."

"Huh?" He said, out of breath.

"I'm not so sure about this."

"Oh," he said. Lorelai could hear the dissappointment in his voice. "Lorelai, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I'm not going to force you. But still, you should have said something when I asked you earlier if you were sure about this."

"And I was sure, then. But now, not so sure."

"I knew this was a bad idea," he said, pulling away from her, and turning away.

"No Luke. Just. Don't walk away. It's just happening so fast. I'm not sure what to think about it, about us. Just, kiss me. Let me see how I feel about this."

"Okay," he leaned in and kissed her. "Well? What are you thinking?"

"I want it. I've just waited for this, and had dreams about it for so long now. Now that it's here, I'm not going to let it slip away. I wont do that. And I know you want it just as much as I."

Luke smiled. "You sure?"

"I know what I want." She kissed him. And with that, he kissed her back, slow, and thoughtfully.

He unzipped he skirt all of the way, and watched it fall slowly off of her hips. He stared in awe at her beauty. Her unbelievable beauty.

"No fair," said Lorelai

"Huh?" Asked Luke.

"Well, you're still dressed, and I'm almost completely nude," she said, trying to be funny.

"Fine," said luke, removing his button-down shirt, and his pants. "Better?"

"Um..." she looked down. "Socks."

Luke sighed. He grabbed hold of her shoulders for stability as he reached down to remove his socks. He quickly pulled them off and returned to Lorelai. "Happy now?"

"You have no idea," she said, and she kissed him.

He started removing her panty hose, as they walked backwards towards the bed. They soon reached the floor. He hovered over her, pushing back the covers for a place to lie down. They lowered to the bed. He was now on top of her. He slid off her black satin panties. They were both out of breath, but wouldn't stop for the life of them. She pushed his boxers to his ankles, and he kicked them off. He pulled her forward, his hands moving across her back feeling for her bra buckle. Once he found it, he pinched it, and felt it loosen against her chest. He slowly slid it off of her shoulders and threw it across the room. _"She'll find it,"_ he thought to himself. He kissed her neck, and moved down towards her chest, but stopped at her collarbone. He leaned up to look at her. Their eyes had settled on the darkness, they could now see one another.

"Lorelai."

"Yea?"

"Have I told you how beautiful you are tonight?"

She giggled. "Thanks for waiting 'till we're in bed. I see how much you mean it," she said jokingly.

"No, Lorelai. It's not like that. I've always seen you like this. You're perfect in my eyes and always will be. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life. I don't know what I'd do without you, and I don't know how I kept this to myself for over ten years now. I love you Lorelai. I always have, and I always will."

"What?"

"I said I love you."

"No joke?"

"No joke,'' he affirmed.

"Oh, my God."

TBC


	2. Hospital Emergency

**Ch. 2 Hospital Emergency**

"Beep, beep beep," the alarm sounded.

"Ugh," groaned Lorelai. "Turn it off."

"Sorry," said Luke, reaching for the snooze button.

"Okay," Lorelai sighed. "I'm up, I need coffee."

Sitting up, she pushed back the covers, and grabbed one of Luke's T-shirts conveniently awaiting her next to his bed and put it on. She threw her legs over the side of the bed. "Sucko!" Exclaimed Lorelai.

"What?" Asked Luke attentively.

"Cold floor," she replied.

Luke showed no interest to this, rolled to his side, and returned to his dream.

Lorelai walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She looked into the mirror, repulsed by what she saw. _"Yuck!"_ She thought to herself as she opened the medicine cabinet to fetch her toothbrush. She quickly brushed her teeth and fumbled through her hair with her fingers. And with that, she smiled staring at the ravishing reflection of herself, more awake now. It doesn't take much to be beautiful.

"That's better," she said to herself.

She walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs for her morning pick-me-up, being coffee and a donut. As she entered the diner, she noticed how very quiet it was this morning. She acknowledged that. She stood still at the end of the staircase as the silence wrapped itself around her like she was in a cocoon. She was captivated. She looked at the clock next to the "no cell phones" poster above the counter. Six-thirty in the morning. It was dark outside the Diner's windows. Very eerie. The feeling crept up Lorelai's toes, and shot straight up her backbone. She shivered. Back to reality. She walked over to the coffee pot, and made enough for the two of them._ "Even though Luke doesn't drink coffee, he might want a little something to feel more awake today,"_ she thought to herself.

She looked around for the morning paper and spotted it on the counter. She walked over, and pulled out the sports section so she could make fun of all the football players. She rested her elbows on the counter, when the sudden craving for a popsicle emerged. She opened up the freezer, and pulled out a grape popsicle. She threw away the wrapper, and continued making fun. She once again rested her elbows on the counter, and shoved the popsicle in her mouth. After about a minute of hearing nothing but the coffee maker gurgling, two hands from behind her wrapped around her waist. They moved up to her front side, and stopped just above her bellybutton.

"Morning," said Luke. He buried his face in the hair that covered her neck.

She turned around, popsicle still in her mouth, and said, "Morning."

Luke slid the juice-covered popsicle stick out of her mouth, and placed it on a donut napkin.

Slowly, he leaned in for a kiss. He kissed her slow at first, but then passionately. He felt her yanking back, and abruptly stopped.

"Sorry," he said.

"Don't be, I liked it. My lips are just still frozen," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him. "About last night, I'm sorry I never answered you. But I'm not sure how I feel. Just give it time, okay?"

"Alright, I'm sorry for being too you know..."

"No, I don't, why don't you tell me," she said.

"I should have waited until you were ready to say that. And I'm sorry."

"No, Luke, don't be sorry. Because then I feel sorry for not saying it back. And I shouldn't, it was our first date. And even if I did feel it last night. I wouldn't know if it was just under the circumstances, or if that's how I really felt. That's why I wanted to wait."

"I understand."

He leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. "Since it's too early to say I love you, which I already did, thus breaking the rules of dating someone you've known for ten years. I just want to say, that I care about you, and that you are safe with me, Lorelai. Okay. You can trust me."

Lorelai smiled a small smile, and kissed him. "I care about you to. More than you'll ever know. And who knows, I might just love you. But like I said, I can't take any chances. I've been hurt too much in the past because I've been told that so much. I just want it to be true. For someone to actually feel that way about me someday. And who knows, it may be you." She smiled and kissed him again. The kiss lasted long. It lasted until her cell phone started ringing from upstairs.

"Who the hell calls at six forty-five in the morning?!"

"It could be Rory," said Luke.

"Nah, Rory doesn't roll out of bed 'till around seven thirty."

"Then if it's not Rory, it's not important," said Luke.

"On the contrary. Rory's not the only person in the world who is worth answering to phone to. It could very well be my parents calling. It could be an emergency, it could be anything."

"Then answer it," said Luke.

"Nah, I'm good," she said, wrapping herself around him. She kissed him slowly. The ringing stopped. "Finally!" Screeched Lorelai.

"You gonna check and see who that was?"

"Nope, if it's not Rory, it's not important, right?"

Luke smiled. Once again, the phone rang.

"Oh my God!" Shouted Lorelai.

"I think it be a tad important," said Luke.

Lorelai ran upstairs. She dug through a pile of clothes on the floor from the previous nigh. She grabbed her phone from the front pocket of her purse.

"Hello," she answered it.

"Hi, Lore. It's Chris." He sounded distracted.

"What?" She asked hastily.

"It's Gigi, she's in the hospital. She's not okay, Lore. You need to be here. Please come. I need you right now." Lorelai could hear the tears through the phone.

"Oh, Chris, what happened?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. We're at the one off of Main Street. Hurry."

"I'll be there soon." She hung up.

"Who was that?" Asked Luke, concerned.

"Christopher, Gigi's in the hospital. I have to go," she said, gathering up her clothes. "You may be all mad and whatnot, but just because you and Chris have issues with each other, doesn't mean I'm going to exclude him from my life completely. There are boundaries. I'll be back in a few hours to get the rest of my stuff, okay?" She said, pulling on her clothes. She kissed him, and walked out of his apartment doors, heading downstairs.

"Wait, Lorelai. I'll drive you."

"You sure?"

"Yes, let me get dressed, okay?"

"Hurry," she said as he raced upstairs. She knew that the only reason he wanted to come, was to make sure things between Lorelai and Christopher didn't get all melty.


	3. Just Listen

Lorelai hopped out of Luke's truck and ran through the sliding hospital doors. Christopher was waiting at the nurse's counter.

"Chris," said Lorelai, concerned with seeing the tears fill his eyes. "How is she? Is she okay? What happened?"

"She's in surgery now."  
"What?!" Gasped Lorelai. Luke walked in the doors now. "Chris, what the hell happened?!!"

The tears that once filled his eyes, were streaming down his face now. "I don't think she's going to be okay," he managed to say through tears.

"Chris, let's sit down," said Lorelai, leading him to the waiting area.

Luke was lagging behind. He didn't want Lorelai to see the pleasure in his eyes. Now that Christopher was upset, Luke was pleased. But even though the two men hated each other, Luke felt a pang of remorse as he watched Christopher cry like that. A grown man. _"This must be bad,"_ he thought to himself _"Poor Gigi." _He decided to join the two of them now.

"...No, Chris, it's not your fault. You had absolutely NO controle of what happened. And she's going to be fine after a little while. You'll see, things will get much easier," Lorelai said to Chris as Luke approached them.

"What happened?" Asked Luke.

"Gigi was attacked by two pit bulls. She needs surgery on her left arm, and the left side of her face. She'll be scarred for the rest of her life no matter what," explained Lorelai.

Now Luke felt_ really_ guilty. He didn't know that it'd be _this_ serious.

"Oh..." said Luke. "I'm sorry." He turned to Chris who was looking down.

"It's going to be okay. Like Lorelai said, she's going to be fine."

"I know, but Christopher, still."

"Yea, man. Thanks." He couldn't believe that Luke was being nice. He thought it was just an act in front of Lorelai, so she'd think Luke really cared. But it wasn't Luke was really _really_ sorry for Christopher's daughter, and for him to go through that, was just unfair. _"I can see right past your fake sympathy,"_ thought Chirs, eager to repay Luke for not _really_ sympathizing.

"So," Lorelai interrupted their thoughts. "How long has she been in there?"

"About two or three hours. I would have called you here sooner and everything, but I wasn't thinking, you know. It didn't even feel real 'till you showed up. Thanks again, Lorelai."

"Chris, sure. No problem. I'll always be there for you, and for Gigi."

Chris smiled.

"Look, I'm headed towards the nurses lounge, anyone need anything?" Asked Lorelai, now standing.

"Um...actually, I'll go with you, Lorelai," said Chris. He stood too, joining Lorelai.

"Luke," Lorelai got his attention. "Could you please watch my stuff?"

"_No!" _"Yea, sure."

"Great, I'll be back in a few. Need anything?"

"_Just you."_ "No, I'm good for the moment."

"Okay, you sure. They have donuts and coffee, and everything you could possibly imagine down there. It's like heaven, only smaller."

"Look, Lorelai. If I wanted anything, I would have said so," Said Luke hastily.

"Luke, I know. I just thought that since you didn't eat breakfast that you'd be starving."

"Yea," he scoffed.

Lorelai turned to Chris who was now impatient. "Chris, hows about I meet you down there. Okay?"

"Sure."

Chris turned and left the lobby.

Lorelai sat next to Luke. "What's your problem?"

"I just, I don't like you here with him. That's all."

"What do you think is going to happen, Luke. Honestly. We're in a friggin' hospital for God sakes!"

"I'm not sure."

"I'm with you. I'm fully devoting my life to you 100 and he knows that," she stated.

"Yea? How?"

"Well, e and Rory still talk."

Luke sighed.

"Can you stand it, Luke? Please? For me."

He sighed again, but louder, and longer than the first time. "Yea, I guess, for you. And _only_ you."

She smiled. "Thanks, Luke. You won't regret it."

"Yea, yea."

She hugged him, kissed his cheek, and was off to the lounge. Whan she walked in, Chris was next to the vending machine.

"I got you a Hershey's."

"No thanks."

"Look, Lorelai. I just want you to know that I've never stopped Loving you. I always have, and always will. And there's no way in hell that I'd ever let him get in the way of this, of us..."

What he didn't know, was that Luke heard every bit of this. When Lorelai left, he thought that she might need her purse incase she wished to buy anything. So he stood up and followed her to the nurse's lounge, not two doors away from the lobby. When he walked in to give it to her, Christopher's back was facing him, and he heard everything. Chris' body blocked Lorelai's so when he leaned in to kiss her, which he did moments later, it looked as if Lorelai kissed him back.

Funimg Luke dropped Lorelai's purse on the ground, and left. Left her there, stranded in ER, and returned to the Diner.

"Christopher," Lorelai broke away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I don't know, I'm sorry, Lorelai. I really am."

"Whatever," sighed Lorelai, angry. She backed away, and stormed out of there. She returned to the lobby, Chris not far behind. "Go away!" She yelled back at him.

"Just listen."

"Oh," gasped Lorelai, now realizing Luke was no longer there.

"What?"

"Luke, he left."

"Check the parking lot," Christopher suggested.

"Get the hell away from me Christopher!" She yelled, running to the hospital's parking lot.. "Luke!" She screamed, panicked.

Realizing he was nowhere to be found, she decided to use a pay phone to call a cab.

Once the cab arrived, she got in and gave the driver the address to the Diner.


End file.
